Advice
by aslycsi1315
Summary: Reid writes Prentiss a letter about an usual situation he had with Strauss on Valentine's day.


**A/N: This was written for the Challenge from the Other Challenges. **

February 15, 2013

From: dr_reid

To: emprentiss22

Hello,

It's Spencer.

I just wanted to write you an electronic letter about the weirdest Valentine's Day I've ever had. Before I continue on, I just wanted you to know that I'm doing well. Everyone else is doing well, by the way. They all send their love. Morgan is kicking down doors as usual, JJ loves married life, and Garcia is still the "tech kitten" as Morgan calls her. Hotch ran another marathon and broke his own record and Rossi is still on sabbatical because of his back injury from November. I hope that running the Interpol office in London is going well for you.

So onto my story. Statistically, my Valentine's days have been pleasant days filled with a quiet night at home and a good movie. There have been years where Morgan has dragged me out of the bars to teach me how to pick up females. I still don't understand how he calls it a science- it can't be quantified in any matter-

Sorry, I'm ranting again.

Anyway, the weirdest Valentine's Day that I have ever experienced started at the coffee shop. I had just ordered my usual large black coffee when I bumped into Strauss. It was the first weird thing that happened that day. I still can't believe it! I went to the same place on 12th street every day for 8 years without the unpleasant fortune of running into Strauss until today.

So when I ran into Strauss, I bumped my arm and accidently dumped my coffee on her blouse. I had expected her to yell, scream, and then fire me, but she didn't! Strauss didn't even say anything- she only looked up at me sadly before turning on her heels and leaving without paying.

I didn't see Strauss again until later that day. After I made it through security at work and onto the BAU floor without any problem, I decided to just push it off as nothing. Thankfully, the morning was filled with paperwork- half of which I believe JJ slipped some of hers into my pile. The morning was topped off with the team enjoying Morgan badly singing _I wanna sex you up_ to Garcia.

The second weird thing that happened was at noon.

Strauss walked into the bullpen with an unreadable expression on her face. JJ and Garcia were sitting at my desk, sharing a box of candy hearts. I tried telling them the history behind the candy, which I can tell you about in another email-

Sorry. I'm rambling again. If it makes a difference, I'm not rambling as much as I used to…..I think.

So Strauss marched in and was on her way to Rossi's office when I gave her a welcoming greeting, "Ma am."

Strauss stopped by the stairs at the sound of my greeting. She opened her mouth to respond, but froze up when she saw Rossi talking with Hotch by his office. It was like her demeanor changed instantly! Right away, I knew that her demeanor had to do with David Rossi.

"Ma am?" JJ and I called out.

Strauss hesitated before handing me a file and mumbling, "Give these to Dave."

She left before I had the chance to say anything.

I know it's weird that I'm talking a lot about Strauss, but it's important to my story. Anyway, at three I went to the coffee cart outside the Bureau to get another cup of black coffee for myself and a double shot mocha with extra chocolate syrup for Garcia. At the cart, I ran into Strauss again. She seemed really upset so I asked out of curiosity, "Ma am, Are you alright? You seem...off."

"Really now?" Strauss responded sharply. In a blink of an eye, I once again feared a suspension or termination. I still don't know what possessed me to ask her. I think it may have something to do with Garcia and I seeing her having a "date" at a hotel the day of JJ's wedding. I think it made her seem more human to all of us.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, ma am. You just seemed upset today and I wanted to know if you were alright," I stammered. Strauss eyed me suspiciously before letting her guard down. Then, she did something unexpected. Morgan and JJ still don't believe this part of the story.

"You're right Agent Reid."

Yes, JJ and Morgan don't believe that she said it, but you do, right?

Strauss continued on by saying, "It's Valentine's Day and I'm having… issues with Agent Rossi."

It took me awhile to snap out of my shocked state before I could wrap my mind around what she had just told me.

"What…..happened?" I nervously asked her.

"I'm not sure he's interested in pursuing any form of a romantic relationship." Strauss then went into a long description about her relationship with Rossi. She had been meeting with Rossi for "dates" for six months and had expected something more for Valentine's Day. It was weird to hear her talk about her personal life.

Again, this really happened, Emily.

"I'm sorry…Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"No. I shouldn't have told you-"

"Wait," I stopped her from walking away, "I don't know if this helps, but your situation reminds me of quote that was written on a victim's necklace. It's by Leanne Womack and it states- Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking, Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making. I think you should just go and say something to Rossi."

That's when the third weird thing happened. Strauss smiled and thanked me for the advice. This morning I heard from Rossi that she spoke to him right after our talk and they went out to dinner that night!

See, I told you it was weird. Our no-nonsense Section Chief allowed me to give her advice! Despite what Morgan and JJ believe, it happened and I feel good about it. Garcia also feels good about it- she hasn't stopped talking about it! Rossi is quietly thankful and Hotch seems impassive about it, but I think he's proud of me. Regardless of what you all think, I can give pretty good advice!

Well, it's time for me to go. We have a case in Minnesota. My Valentine's Day evening, by the way, was the usual- lasagna and a Star Trek marathon. I know it doesn't sound like the most fun Valentine 's Day, but everyone else was busy. Rossi had Strauss, JJ had Will, Hotch had Beth, and Morgan had Garcia.

So until later,

P.S- Morgan just made fun of me because this is the first and longest email that I've ever sent.

P.P.S- Now Hotch and Rossi are laughing at me because of what Morgan just said about me. I should really go.

Miss you dearly,

Spencer Reid

**The End**


End file.
